A large number of realtors in the United States use a post with an arm which extends outward perpendicularly from the upper portion of the post to display sales information relating to property being sold at that site. The extension arm is used to support a first sign suspended beneath the arm. This first sign typically gives the name and address of the listing broker. This first sign has a second sign suspended from it to provide the name and telephone number of the individual realtor of that brokerage responsible for the property, and a third sign is often suspended from the second sign to provide the sales status of the property. The second sign is usually suspended from the first sign and the third sign from the second sign by a pair of rings which engage holes near the adjacent edges of the respective signs and support the lower sign. This approach permits displaying all of the necessary sales information in a format which readily permits changing the individual second and third sign. Unfortunately the rings will often pull through the edge of the sign adjacent to the holes and drop one end of the supported sign. This is unsightly, detracts from the selling message, and if snow is present can even result in the second and third signs being obscured. This also requires that a new sign be substituted for the damaged one because a field repair is impractical. A periodic inspection is also necessary if one is to be sure that such a failure has not occurred. This is inconvenient since such signs are usually scattered over a large geographic area.